Never Thought
by SuzieLovesU
Summary: This has nothing to do with the catagory, but still hope you enjoy;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up, „ Damn it, It's Thursday." I got up, pulled on a pair on jet black skinny jeans, and a white blood stained T-shirt. I put on all my jewelry and went for breakfast, I ate 2 pancakes, but I wasn't very hungry so I left the rest. As soon as I finished drinking orange juice I put on my black leather jacket, took my bag, and left to go to school. I waited for the bus on the Bus Stop. When it arrived I tried to get in but all the other kids pushed in front so I came in last, but that didn't bother me, that always happens. When I got in the bus I saw all the seats were taken except for one, it was next to some girl, she looked nice so I asked if I can have a seat next to her but she made a face and said " Suzie, It's not that I don't like you, but…. Just go you can't sit here." So I had to stand the whole bus ride.

I got to school on time and went to class. I took a seat in the back, I always do, I guess I just don't want to sit with any kids in my class. The girl from the bus, Jessica was sitting with some guy, I think he's on the team because all the girls are flirting with him and I see he's enjoying it. It was Math but it didn't start like usually, we had a new student. "Class, this is Frank. He's a new student so I hope you guys will welcome him. Now have a seat Frank." Said Mrs. Johnson. Frank looked around the classroom and when to sit next to me. I was happy with that, now I'm not the only emo kid in school, and he was cute. "Hey, I'm Frank" he said. I looked at him and said "I'm Suzie" I looked at his backpack, it had the name of my favorite band on it. I smiled " Nice shirt" he said. I glanced at him, smiled and looked away.

It was lunch time, but I don't eat lunch at school. Frank also didn't, so we had some time to talk. I found out that we have a lot of common interests, music, art, guitar playing. School ended and the first time I would like to this school day to never end. Frank was so adorable and he makes me smile.

As soon as I got home and ran to my room and took my diary:

Dear Diary,

Today, I met this cute guy in school today, he's just like me. He likes my favorite band, and art, and he plays guitar. And now, I'm not the only emo kid in school. His name is Frank, and he is the cutest emo kid I've ever seen. When were together, we don't need to speak we just stare at each other, smiling. I can't wait till tomorrow!

Suzie

I put my diary down, and sigh. I can't wait to see him tomorrow, I said in my thoughts. I slid of my bed and reached for my guitar. My guitar is one of the things I love the most, when playing the guitar, you can play anything you feel, sadness, anger, happiness or even love… A few years ago I wrote a song, a love song but now when I'm playing it I think of Frank. Since it was about 12 pm, I decided to go to sleep now, I don't want t look bad, and tiered in front of Frank tomorrow. I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Stupid alarm clock" I said trying to make it stop making all that noise. With difficulty I slipped out of my bed and went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair and went back to my room to get dressed. " I'll wear a skirt today" I thought. So I took out of my closet a black-red squirt with laces and put it on. Next I got a plane black t-shirt, some black long high heel shoes and went for breakfast.

It was pancakes, again. This time I didn't eat them. I took my bag and left. While I was going to the bus stop, I looked around, I don't know why, I just did. And I saw a house it looked really nice, but after a second, a saw Frank being pushed out of the house by some man. I guess it was his dad. Frank fell to the ground and the man threw his backpack on Frank. He noticed me looking.

I met Frank at the bus stop, he didn't look too happy.

" You saw? " he asked. " Yes, I'm sorry, and I know it's not any of my business, but I couldn't help it. But don't worry I wont tell anyone. "

I replied. " Thank you, I hope nobody else saw what happened." He said.

"As far as I know I was the only one." I saw the bus coming our way, "there's the bus" I said. Like always all the kids pushed in front but this time I wasn't alone, I had frank. We didn't have were to sit, but that didn't matter to us. We arrived at school and went to Math class. When we got to class we went to our desks, ours were closely next to each other, but we saw some kids staring at us and laughing but when we went to sit down we saw what was going on. Somebody cut S+F in a heart on both of our desks. I didn't mind, to me it was cute. Frank also didn't seem to be bothered by it.

It was lunch time. " Suzie? " asked Frank, " yes? " I replied " I like you " he said. Suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach, I smiled and said " I like you too Frankie" suddenly I became all red and h smiled, " I mean Frank…Frank, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" I was so embarrassed, I mean I shouldn't have, but I said it by accident. " Oh, it's ok, you can call me Frankie " he said smiling then he giggled, that was the cutest boy giggle I ever heard. " Ok, Frankie " I said, still blushing.

Dear Diary,

I know Frank now for a couple of days, but so far everything is going just like I would like it to go. It couldn't get better… or maybe… Anyway I started calling him Frankie instead of just Frank, I love his name, so cute! We go to school by bus everyday, together… I'm really happy that he joined our class, now I'm feeling less lonely and my heart isn't torn apart any more since Frankie's here.

Suzie

I finished writing, put my diary under my pillow, and fell asleep. I dreamed of Frankie, but in my dream he was older and all tattooed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up. I had a wonderful dream. I stood up and quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfasts. Finally it wasn't pancakes, this time I had some chocolate cereal with milk. I finished eating put on my boots, grabbed my bag and left. I saw Frankie at the bus stop, he had a horrible bruise on his left cheek. I came closer to him and asked " Frank? Who did this to you? Was it your father? " Frankie glanced at me but quickly looked away. " Please… Don't look at me " he said. " Frankie…" I started, " No, it will not be okay! Its not the first time he did something like this to me, you should understand me! " He said with anger in his eyes. " I do understand you Frankie " I said gently kissing his bruise. He looked at me and smiled.

When we got to school, all the kids laught at Frankie, saying things like " hey Frank?, did you trip? " He pretended not to be bothered by the mean kids but I saw what was happening inside of him. At lunch time we talked a bit, we always do. I saw Frankie was sad, and it made me feel sad too.

After school, we went for a picnic to the cemetery, it wasn't exactly a picnic but I liked it anyway. We ate Jelly Beans and drank root beer, everybody stared at us but we didn't care. Everything was so perfect and I thought that it couldn't get any better, but than Frank asked me a question, " Suzie? " " Yes, Frankie? " "Can I ask you something? " he said. " You can ask me whatever you want " he smiled and asked " Suzie… Will you be my girlfriend? " I blushed and kissed him. " Of course I will, Frankie." He kissed me back. That was the best day of my life.

Dear Diary,

Today Frankie asked me to be his girlfriend! It was so cute, first we had a picnic at the cemetery, then we watched the stars and then he asked "Suzie… will you be my girlfriend? " I was so happy and o f course I said yes! Later we kissed. This was the best day of my life! I Love him "

Suzie

After finishing writing in my diary I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up, happy to see Frank at school again. I was still happy because of yesterday, and now I just wanted to kiss him, and tell him, how much he means to me. Today, I wanted to dress nicer than I usually do, just for Frankie. I put on my short, black and a bit gothic dress, with my black high heels, and a small cute tiara. I quickly ate my pancakes, and ran to the bus stop to see Frankie there. He stood by the bus stop, looking very sad. When I came closer I noticed why.

This time he was beat up by him dad even more than before. " Frankie, you know that you can't live like that…" I said. " I know, but I don't have any other options." He replied. " You do, you can live with me. In my room." " I can't. By the way, your parents… they wont like me…" " I don't care! " I shouted. " I will not look at this everyday! My boyfriend needs help and I will help him! " He sailed and said " Ok, but just until, I wont find anything on my own." " Ok Frankie" I said. After a while we decided not to go to school today. So we went to the park. We talked a lot, and ate Ice cream. Later that day when we saw his parents walking out of his house, we sneaked into his house.

Frank backed most of his stuff, while I looked around. This house was amazing! Everything looked so expensive, and beautiful. We left to go to my house. We came in and saw my parents, the didn't look too happy. " who is this? " asked my dad. " he's my boyfriend, and his name is Frank " I replied. My mom made a face, "you didn't tell us, that you have a boyfriend " Frank looked at me. "I wanted you to meet him first " I said. Dad looked a bit unhappy with the thought of me and Frankie. " he will be living with us for a while." I said looking with my parents with puppy dog eyes. " What?" my dad shouted. I took Frank by his hand, and we ran upstairs to my room. " I don't think your parents are too happy with me staying here…" he said. "I don't care" I replied. "now unpack your stuff. You can put them in this closet." He started unpacking and I sat on my bed and looked at him. Suddenly I thought: where is Frankie going to sleep? I guess he'll sleep with me. I smiled and Frank looked at me. "what? " he said. "nothing" I replied. He giggled and finished unpacking.

It was about 5 pm so I thought we could go somewhere. "Hey Frankie" I said, "yeah?" he asked "wanna go to the **amusement park****?" ****I asked. "sure" he replied. Frank took his motor and handed me a helmet. We put our helmets on and drove away. **

**We arrived and went to buy some tickets. At the amusement park we went on a couple rides and Frank bought us ice cream. We sat next to the fountain and started eating and some cute little kids came up to us. "She's so pretty " said a little girl pointing at me. Frankie looked at me and smiled. The kids ran away singing some song about a butterfly, I found it cute. " Suzie…" he began. " I don't think your parents like me" "and I'm not sure if I can stay at your house…" "don't worry Frankie, you can stay" I said. He smiled. We decided to go home.**

Dear Diary,

Today was wonderful, Frankie now lives with us, and I don't think my parents are too happy with this but I don't care… Frankie is my BF and I wont look at him suffer every day of his life and know that I can help him but won't. So I decided to tell him to move in with me in my room. I'm so happy we live together! Tomorrow is my birthday, I wonder if he'll remember…

"**What **are you doing?" asked Frankie. " writing in my diary" I answered.

I guess me and Frankie are going to sleep together, my dad would be mad but my and Frankie are together for about six months so its okay.

Suzie

"Frankie, its late. Lets go to sleep now." I said, "okay, honey" he replied and I blushed. We laid down on my bed and I cuddled in to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up, and looked at the clock, it was 8 am. WERE THE FUCK IS FRANKIE? Did he leave me? What to I do? I got up and saw a letter

Morning honey,

First of all, Happy Birth Day! I left to do something very important and I'll be back in about a hour. And don't worry I didn't leave you.

Love you,

Frank 3

I hope he's okay. And nothing happened to him. I mean maybe I'm over reacting but what if he has some other girl? As soon as he'll be back I'll talk to him. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and black high heel shoes with neon pink and neon green ribbons. I went down stairs to eat my birthday breakfast and saw my parents standing in the kitchen, they were talking. Yeeeey! Today my birthday breakfast and I hope its not pancakes. I was right, it was peanut-butter sandwiches. I heard someone come in and ran to the door to see if its Frankie.

It was him! "Frankie where were you?" he showed me his hand. He had a tattoo and it said **Suzie **** written on it, with hearts. I suddenly go so happy and my eyes filled up with tears. "Oh my god! Frankie! I Love You!" I shouted and jumped up to kiss him my dad looked at us with a bit degusted face, but I didn't care I was so happy that Frankie tattooed my name on his inner hand. We ate breakfast and went upstairs… In my room, we sat down on my bed and just stared at each other. Suddenly, we our lips touched. We started kissing. We stood up, not stopping and I pushed Frankie to the wall and we french kissed. It was So hot! Frankie took of his shirt, and started unbuckling his belt, but we stopped. "Frankie, we can't…" "not in my parents house…" I said. ****"Ok… But when we find our own place…" He said not finishing. „Don't worry Frankie, It's not that I don't want to… because I do… but if my parents see us… they'll throw us out…" I replied. "Ok honey, I understand." He kissed my nose and got dressed. " but we still can cuddle" I said. He smiled, and we both jumped on my bed. We kissed and hugged. **

Dear diary,

Today was awesome! Best birthday ever! Frankie tattooed my name in his hand, and we almost had sex. We kissed and then Frankie started undressing, but my parents were in the house so I was afraid that they'll se us and kick us out. When me and Frankie will have our own place we'll be able to have sex every day xD.

Suzie

**I put my dairy in my shelve and we sleep. **


End file.
